


绞索一头

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 茂丘西奥不相信灵魂伴侣这回事。





	绞索一头

他手腕上是有过名字的，最开始是很小的一团，灰扑扑地挤在一起，几乎要被误认为是一颗痣。洗澡的时候茂丘西奥发现了它，用指腹搓了两下，皮肤泛了红但印迹没有褪一点色。拿给母亲看，她笑着说：“是灵魂伴侣的标记呢，茂丘西奥很快就要遇到自己的灵魂伴侣啦。”

灵魂伴侣？他凑近了看它，从扭曲的边缘看出一点字母的形状，模糊不清，像是吞吞吐吐不肯说出命运的预言来。我很快就要遇到了吗？母亲用毛巾将他裹起来，擦拭他湿漉漉的头发，干燥温暖的毛绒触感，在记忆里约等于幸福。

不久之前他才问过父亲：“究竟什么是灵魂伴侣？”

“是一生所爱，是你注定要遇到的那个人，”父亲耐心地回答，“灵魂伴侣的名字会在相遇前出现在每个人的手腕上，像镌刻进灵魂的印迹，引导着你们找到对方，让你们彼此相爱。”

茂丘西奥立刻发问：“为什么？”

为什么我要爱手腕上这个人？为什么他要爱我？要是没有遇到怎么办？相遇了没有相爱怎么办？灵魂伴侣只有一个吗？有没有灵魂伴侣的人吗？我会不会爱上别的人？为什么一个名字，能决定我爱谁？

父亲和母亲对视了一眼，两个人都露出无奈的笑，男人的手落到他头上揉了揉：“也许这就是命运的安排吧，等你遇见你的灵魂伴侣，大概就能找到答案了。”

现在他有灵魂伴侣了，可他却看不清这个名字。“像是不想被你认出来似的。”母亲说。茂丘西奥也这么想，为此感到生气。他也不要认出我才好，他心想，我甚至不一定要爱他。

那个名字花了两年时间在他手腕上慢慢舒展开，一个字母一个字母地显露出来，他感到好笑，难道它也有一层层的花瓣要慢慢铺开？他花了很多时间来想象他的灵魂伴侣，其中大部分是在设想他们的初遇：他们要怎样认出彼此呢？怎样从一片海中分辨一滴水，又是怎样像摩西分开红海一样像对方走去？

灵魂伴侣有责任一见钟情，茂丘西奥作结。

杂乱的幻想止步于一个有月光的晚上，男孩偷窥到父母的做爱场景。他看到泛白的肢体纠缠，显示出亲密的姿态，喘息中暗含他尚不能理解的情欲，父亲和母亲的角色模糊，男人和女人的身份前所未有地凸显。

“我爱你……”他听见他们之间的私语，“我生来就是要爱你的……”

茂丘西奥感到喉中异样，撩起睡衣袖口时刚好能看到最后一个字母显露真身，现在这些字母化成大大小小的石子，被他吞吃入腹，在胃里咯咯作响，从未消化也永远不会消化。他回到房间里，石子们在胃袋里相互碰撞，每走一步都能感受到它们清晰的存在。

难道我就是为此而出生的？他用一把小刀割破了那一小块皮肤，像划掉一个拼写错误的单词一样拦腰划了一道，但印迹并不会因此消失。伤口并不深，那时他毕竟还是个孩子，疼痛减轻后他也缓过神来，偷偷擦掉了血，从那之后他决定：手腕上的名字决不能对他的人生有半点影响。

茂丘西奥知道他的父母是对方的灵魂伴侣，他见过他们手腕上刻着对方的名字，他见过他们如何亲吻，拥抱，微笑着注视彼此，一切都昭示着他们多么幸福、多么幸运。但灵魂伴侣不能拯救他们，不能阻止世界脱出正轨，不能改变一对夫妻的死亡和一个孩子的独自存活。

在医院里他长久地注视手腕上的印迹，一处挫伤刚好发生在那里，削去了前三个字母。这是什么意思？为什么没有干脆全部消失？茂丘西奥想，为什么你还没来？体内的石头又在下坠，令人头痛欲呕，他绝无法与这种沉重抗衡。他用手盖住剩下的一半标记，自言自语：“既然你没来，那你以后也不要来了。”

他请医生取走那块皮肤，没有遭到劝阻倒是意外，用酒精球擦拭皮肤之前她问：“你想好了吗？像你这么年轻的倒是少见。”“反正都不全了，不如全部清理掉。”他回答，“况且只是一个名字罢了，有没有都一样。”对方低低地笑了一声。

那块小小的矩形在托盘里呆了一阵，然后被装进印着四环标志的黄色塑料袋，扔进同样颜色的垃圾桶里，和其他的医疗废物没什么区别。

伤口恢复得很好，几乎没留什么疤，灵魂伴侣像是从未存在过。那个名字好像只是一层怪异形状的痣，而非什么刻进灵魂的标记，浅浅地附在皮肤上，剥掉了就再也没有出现。

这是否也是一种反叛？茂丘西奥想，在我拒绝屈从于命运之后是否能让命运屈从于我？

他渐渐习惯不去在意灵魂伴侣的事，新的城市有新的生活，新的同龄人群等着他融入，足以让他将旧日一切抛在脑后，拂去它们就像风拂去一小片灰尘。

他会说起关于标记这回事，在他们这个年纪这是个时髦的话题，很容易就让所有人参与其中。然后他就伸出手，带着点叹息似的语气讲，哎，我没有那个呢。他的同伴们会争先恐后抛出怜悯，真心或假意，他就顺势回以微笑，似乎真受到了安慰。其实他们不知道，是他自己不要那个名字，是他自己割掉了那块标记，丢掉了他的灵魂伴侣。

从别人口里听到那个名字是在他跨进所谓“卡普莱家的地盘”，隔着一条街茂丘西奥听到有人喊：提拜尔特！提拜尔特！

提拜尔特！提拜尔特！

像一柄小锤敲上一座古老的钟，悠悠的响动从天灵盖而来，他不得不向对方投以关注。厌恶是随之而来的，这种厌恶源自于恐惧，多年来他自以为高明，却似乎从未逃脱命运的戏弄。

他问罗密欧：“拥有灵魂伴侣是什么感觉？”

“那感觉就像……就像你遇见她，人生才真正开始。”刚刚陷入恋爱的年轻人回答。

提拜尔特的袖口总是包得严严实实，领子扣到最上面一颗，用暴力绝对无法拆开。茂丘西奥头一次开始猜想，也许他的名字很难遮住，也许伤口还没有长好，也许那里早就是一块疤。这设想令他感动：我们是一样的的人，你和我一样不愿意屈服于命运，你憎恨我正如我憎恨你——

“你最好离我远点，茂丘西奥。”提拜尔特说。

茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥，咬牙切齿。他也曾这样喊过他的名字。那双手揪着他的领子将他摁在墙上时，茂丘西奥一时突然很想看看自己的名字，毕竟它离他那么近，他想知道那些字母以一种怎样的姿态贴伏在对方的皮肤上，是否完整，有没有留疤，有没有十年如一日地折磨过什么人。

下一刻他如梦初醒，被自己的想法吓到，十岁时划下的那一刀又在隐隐作痛，提醒着他，人在命运面前多么无力，该发生的还是要发生，谁也无法阻止。他几乎感到惶恐：这一切是什么时候开始的？在印迹浮现上他们的手腕，还是早在他们拥有自己的名字以前？

茂丘西奥第一次把提拜尔特揍出了血，两个人翻倒在地上，肢体交缠如一对旧日爱侣。对方在他膝盖下面挣扎，浅色的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着，几乎要瞪进他的灵魂里。

仿佛有人在他耳边低语：我生来就是为了爱你的……

难道这就是他出生的意义？只是为了让他当某个人的婊子？茂丘西奥想要大哭，又想要大笑，他热得汗流浃背，冷得浑身哆嗦，愤怒和悲伤融到一起表现为冷漠。那我以前的人生算什么，你没来的日子算什么，在我们没相遇的时候，难道我不是我，你不是你？

提拜尔特离开之前他开口挽留，希望能了解这一切：“你想去喝一杯吗？”他问，前言不搭后语的，“你的灵魂伴侣是谁？”

对方气鼓鼓地瞪了他好一阵，态度令他不解，在他执着的目光下终于妥协，不情不愿地开口：“我没有那个……灵魂伴侣，大抵幸运的人才有。”袖扣解开，手表被取下来，露出的皮肤一片光洁，隐藏不了任何秘密。

原来如此。

镜子的裂痕拼成一个巨大的弯口，命运发出嘲弄的嗤笑。

原来如此。

他这回真的要大笑出声了：我一无所知的、牵着我脖子上绞索的爱人，与我在萨马拉相遇的爱人，在世界的终点和尽头等我的爱人，将我开膛破肚的爱人，原来我们反抗的东西都是虚假，原来我们拥有的是对方的命运，原来我们还是一无所得、一无所有。

他卷起袖口，将手腕展示出来，将十四岁时剥掉了反而更深地刻下去的印迹展示出来，将那块已经愈合也从未愈合的皮肤给另一个人看：“我也没有……你看，我也没有。”

沉默半晌后，提拜尔特开口：“现在我们可以去喝一杯了。”

**Author's Note:**

> “拥有灵魂伴侣就像一种自杀：去吧，去追寻你的世界和未来，我总会在你的终点等你来爱我的，你脖子上的绞索一直没有松过，另一头一直在我手里。”（《不知所终》）


End file.
